<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>怪物 by yinhan8796</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26064445">怪物</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinhan8796/pseuds/yinhan8796'>yinhan8796</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:49:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26064445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinhan8796/pseuds/yinhan8796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>怪物</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>00.</p><p>餐桌上尚未开饭，也没有任何人落座，边伯贤扶着楼梯把手瞇着眼，不断地转移视线，似乎是在寻找着什么。</p><p>突然一道力量将他拉进了房间，里头光线昏暗，长长的窗帘气馁地挂着，像是巴着什么人不放似的，边伯贤睁眼一瞧，还没回过神来，却发现有人跨坐在自己身上，她的声音轻轻地，带着一点轻挑的意味：「找谁呀？瞧你急的。」</p><p>原来是自己的妻子。边伯贤垂下头想着，一秒后他又抬起了头，挂上一个笑容，手指缓缓地抚上女人精致的容貌，「当然是想妳呀，亲爱的。」</p><p>昧着良心说出口的话，使得边伯贤从喉中产生出一种抗拒感，致使他快要呕吐出来。妻子挑了挑眉，随后偏头给了他一个绵长的吻，缠绕交流着，搞得边伯贤好似快吸不到空气。</p><p>他抬起的手伸到妻子好看的颈边，似是犹豫了几秒后才颓败地转为摸着她的头发，并压向自己的方向，接着便听得她吃痛嘶的一声，「边伯贤你咬我！」</p><p>原先愠怒的脸色如同调色盘般被人任意涂改，她突然笑了起来：「还是你会玩。」</p><p>恶心。</p><p>妻子原本还想再继续这场刺激的飨宴，但此时木质大门却咿呀地开了。</p><p>一人探出头来，先是看了里头两人的狼狈样，活像捉奸的丈夫。可他并没有流露出意外的情绪，而是面无表情，甚至带点嘲讽的笑，「开饭了。」</p><p>大门再度关上，边伯贤的心却彻底烦躁了起来，他推开在身上仍然想继续浪荡的妻子，站起身来整理衣服，随后才眼神冰冷的说道：「吃饭吧，妳也该饿了。」</p><p>01.</p><p>「行了，大家开饭吧别拘束。」边母一声令下，饭桌上的人们开始动起碗筷，金钟大仍然面无表情，只是夹起了面前的清蒸鲈鱼，给了坐在身旁的妻子，「多吃些。」</p><p>边伯贤看着这个贴心的动作，却眼里揉不下沙子，仿效着他的举动，夹了一块糖醋里肌给妻子。金钟大没有任何反应，自顾自地吃着自己的菜，好像不管别人做出什么，都只是拙劣的复制罢了。</p><p>「怀安，换的新房子和钟大住得还习惯吗？」</p><p>金钟大看了一眼发话的边母，低眉安静地回道：「很舒适，孩子的婴儿房也很好。」</p><p>边母点了点头，接着将视线转向边伯贤，都还没开口呢，他便已猜想到对方想说些什么，「妈，怀孕这种事情不是一时一刻能急的。」</p><p>「臭小子，你也知道我急啊！」</p><p>「这有什么？弟妹不是已经生了一个可爱的小孙女了吗？」边伯贤翻了个白眼，随后意味深长的将目光转向正和妻子说些什么的他，「你说对吧钟大？」</p><p>他回过神来，对上边伯贤的眼神，两人就像缠绕不休的毛线团，紊乱的情绪使得金钟大分了心，硬是过了几秒后才低眉说道：「妈，大嫂才刚嫁进来呢。」</p><p>这话暂时揭过。老人家退休后，便只剩下担忧儿子们的后代，也好生个小孙子小孙女逗逗，意识到了或许是自己太过于着急，便也不再提起。</p><p>没想到话题才刚结束，金钟大便放下碗筷，站起身来道：「我吃饱了，我先去看看小四月。」</p><p>边母应了声，金钟大这才往楼上走去，边伯贤紧盯着他的背影，嘴里咀嚼的动作也不自觉地加快，那样的眼神像是在看梦寐以求的猎物，恨不得能生吞活剥他似的。</p><p>金钟大进入女儿的房间，便坐在婴儿床旁哄着她入睡。小四月刚刚满月，平时也不太哭闹，算是很好带的孩子，这也让夫妇俩省了照顾的力气。</p><p>小四月渐渐入睡，金钟大看着女儿沉睡的脸色，感觉到心情平稳了些，可此时边伯贤却进入了房间，并悄悄地落了锁，他自然知道，但仍是装作不知道，只是缓缓地拍着小四月。</p><p>可他想了几秒，仍是先开了口：「如果你是要说垃圾话，便不必了，我恐怕也没有好气听你说。」</p><p>边伯贤看上去像是不痛不痒似的，反而还坏坏地扯开了嘴角，皮笑肉不笑的，神情变得有些怪异，「你这样口出恶言，怎么给小四月做好的身教啊？」</p><p>看着他似乎想伸出手摸女儿的脸颊，金钟大却一把拨开，怒斥道：「你做什么！」</p><p>「哇，生气啦？」边伯贤弯下腰去看他愤怒的脸色，随后摇摇晃晃地往后退，险些撞到柜子，「你以前不是这样的钟大，怎么能结了婚就变了脸色？我简直要给你拍拍手，翻书都没你这样快的。」</p><p>金钟大忍不住怒气，站起了身与他拉拉扯扯，想把这尊耍痞气的大佛给请出去，「你给我滚。」</p><p>没想到在混乱之间，边伯贤却用手臂拖着他的身子往一旁的沙发去，任凭对方怎么搥打都徒劳无功，当他被甩到狭小的一隅后，一个身影便跨坐了上来，用他那修长的手指，紧紧掐住金钟大的颈脖，逼得他的反应更加激烈。</p><p>「没错，就是这样……钟大呀，这才像是你，挣扎吧，像我一样。」</p><p>彷佛是汽球逐渐消了气，感觉不到大口的呼吸，金钟大紧皱着眉，用着最后一丝力气用力地往他的后脑勺打去，边伯贤自然吃痛，手上的力道也减了不少。</p><p>边伯贤嘶的一声，随后便感觉到自己的下巴被用力捏起，他的力道甚大，像是在捏什么易碎物品般的容易，但他不晓得轻放，像是杀红了眼似的，硬是把对方的下巴捏出一道红痕。</p><p>盘桓了一阵子，金钟大终是放弃了箝制，冷淡问道：「边伯贤，你闹够了没有？」</p><p>「呀，金钟大，我这辈子放过你就算我输，你等着吧，」边伯贤歪过头，骨头发出喀的一声，露出坏坏地一笑，「我看你幸福我就浑身不舒服，所以说，你想幸福？哈，门都没有！」</p><p>金钟大才懒得理他，只是整理好被拉扯过的松垮衣服，随后便往婴儿床走去。</p><p>边伯贤看见他这样蛮不在乎的样子，心下没来由的气，好像自己这个人在他的心中没有丝毫位置，他越想越愤怒，恨不得能杀了他，于是他再一次朝着金钟大的方向而去。</p><p>这一吻强势的可以，舌头钻入对方口腔时，是如此的快速与直接，像一阵旋风呼啸而过，却又刺眼的让人睁不开眼。由于边伯贤剧烈的动作，不小心推了婴儿床一下，惹得小四月受到惊吓因而哭了起来，金钟大一手扶着栏杆，一手用力抓着他的肩头，只发出唔唔的一声声。</p><p>「你……放开我……」那人越是想要逃脱，边伯贤就越不肯，反而更加积极地封住他的嘴唇，不让任何一个文字从他嘴中溜走，满室只余他挣扎的丝丝呻吟。</p><p>如果他们在演电视剧，一定是那种爱而不得的肥皂剧，偏偏执念横亘在两人之间，像条绳索紧紧禁锢着，不肯放他们离开。到吻的尾声，金钟大已然放弃了挣扎，手指弯曲程度也不再如此夸张，边伯贤抬起了眼，看见他无奈的样子，像是被自己强迫般的不情愿，那样的脸色竟刺了他的眼，他却还舍不得移开。</p><p>小四月还在哇哇地哭着，金钟大的目光转向婴儿床，突然笑了出来，「边伯贤，真有你的……」</p><p>这样的意思究竟是嘲笑他还是自嘲，边伯贤早已经不愿再去深究，他也不晓得自己做出如此出格的举动，究竟是想得到什么。他们两人早已经是别人的丈夫，照理来说应该是要尽心尽力当个好伴侣，可是他不甘心，他光看见金钟大和妻子站在一起，就已经嫉妒得快要发疯，他既变态，又过于偏执，自然不肯接受这件事情，逃避又逃避，追赶又追赶，渐渐地逼得金钟大对他冷淡。</p><p>他们俩人就像一场追逐游戏，彷佛像是金钟大自愿放弃参赛权，只有边伯贤执着于这件事情永不放手，因此结局注定是两败俱伤，谁也不好过。</p><p>「钟大，明明是你拉我进来的，为什么如今陷在里头的只剩下我……这不是很不公平吗？」边伯贤痛苦地抱着头，他不明白自己究竟做错了什么，「还是你其实是故意的？让我一个人留在地狱里头，发狂着直至变成怪物？」</p><p>02.</p><p>怪物。</p><p>什么时候，边伯贤也成了怪物呢？</p><p>03.</p><p>金钟大本姓边，和边伯贤是异卵双胞胎的亲兄弟，但由于舅舅那一脉没有一个儿子，在外婆好说歹说之下，边母才艰难地同意将金钟大过继给弟弟做儿子，因此两人的姓氏才不相同。</p><p>说是这么说，但金钟大仍然是和边伯贤一样，养在边母身边悉心教导的，只可惜边父英年早逝，只留下孤儿寡母，前几年奶奶去世了，不知道为何，出殡时边母竟然不自觉地露出微笑，大概是因为与这个婆婆有不好的回忆吧，这边略过不提。</p><p>金钟大从小性格较为安静，常常把自己关在房间里，甚少出来与人交际，边伯贤见着弟弟如此，总是热情地把他带出来一起玩。</p><p>边伯贤从小的认知是，就算弟弟与他不同姓，自己仍然是他的哥哥，因为金钟大依旧和自己住在一起，虽然他不太爱说话，他还听见长辈总说他「孤僻」什么的，但那些都不是边伯贤在意的事情，他只要和弟弟永远在一起就好了。</p><p>在所有人之中，唯独边伯贤能和金钟大说得上几句话。</p><p>两人常常在房间看看书，做作业什么的，边伯贤一直叽叽喳喳地说，金钟大则当个称职的听众就好，两人的性格互补，相处起来感觉非常舒服，也使得边伯贤更加爱护这个弟弟。</p><p>但秘密总是要被揭穿的。金钟大什么科目都好，就是数学不太行，由于弟弟在楼下上家教，也没办法陪着自己，所以边伯贤便晃来晃去，在最后走进了弟弟的房间。</p><p>他的房间整洁又干净，放置东西的顺序不紊乱而又有条理，边伯贤随便走走看看，看得无聊了便坐在书桌前，开始观察起他的书桌，随后像是不经意似的打开他的抽屉，没想到他看到里头的东西，整个人都愣了，说不出话来。</p><p>抽屉内的东西被整齐摆放好，边伯贤眼睁睁地看着里头各式各样的小刀，就像是学生的文具那样必备似的，每把刀都有锋利的刀片，顶端也不生锈，看起来像是被主人保养得很好。</p><p>他猛地关上抽屉。</p><p>边伯贤正想离开，没想到一抬头，便看见金钟大面无表情的站在门边。</p><p>他一下就慌了，「钟大……我只是……就是……」</p><p>看着他支支吾吾地说不出话来，金钟大也没有说什么，只是默默地将门给关上，接着走到他的身旁，睨了一眼被稍稍拉开的抽屉，轻声问道：「你看了里头的东西了？」</p><p>边伯贤的脸色一阵青一阵白，起伏不定的情绪早已被对方看见，金钟大没有什么表情，反而还径自拉开被打开过的抽屉，神情淡然的问：「我只是觉得这种小事不需要告诉你们，你没被吓到吧？」</p><p>怎么可能没有被吓到？简直是吓得魂都飞了。边伯贤似乎想问什么，却欲言又止，金钟大见了此情此景，只是叹了一口气，犹豫了一会后便轻轻握住边伯贤的手，稍稍用力了一下又放开，像是在安抚他惊慌的情绪。</p><p>重新组织好语言，边伯贤终于问了出来，神色也变得较为镇定，俨然有兄长之姿，「你说这是小事？这可不是小事！难道你收藏小刀是单纯为了欣赏？你骗别人可以，骗我就不行了。」</p><p>「一开始的确只是欣赏，之后就——」金钟大顿了顿，似乎在思考如何修饰接下来的话，最后仍是放弃解释，他不想污了边伯贤的耳朵，「总之，我自己会看着办的。」</p><p>边伯贤越想越不对，「你还是把那些东西给我，我悄悄地拿去丢掉，否则被妈看见就惨了。」</p><p>他正想伸手去拿那些东西，却引来金钟大的阻止，他猛然将抽屉推了进去，因此发出了刀刃碰撞的声响，边伯贤愣然地看着他，不懂他此举是怎么回事，几秒后却听得他说：「这件事情，你不要管，只要帮我保密就好了。」</p><p>「呀，钟大啊——」</p><p>「边伯贤，」边伯贤听得他这样的称谓，突然就有些失神，金钟大从来没有叫过他的本名，或许就是从这一刻，他们的关系随着称谓的改变，也无法再保持亲情般的平衡，「虽然你比我早出生七秒，但不代表你真的是我哥了。」</p><p>边伯贤没想到他会说出这种话，他突然觉得自己是不是从来没有看清楚他，才会让面前的金钟大显得如此陌生，这十几年来的相处与共同生活，似乎都成了泡影，他的眼神如此冷漠，像是野兽被侵占到地盘后发出不悦的低鸣，也是因为如此，边伯贤才惊觉自己原来并不是金钟大领地的一部份。</p><p>「不是，我只是担心你而已……」边伯贤有些战战兢兢地看着他，似乎是很在意他的反应如何，见金钟大的表情有所缓和，他才渐渐放下心来，试探性般的开口询问：「钟大，能告诉我你到底怎么了吗？不管你在做什么，我想我都愿意理解的。」</p><p>金钟大抬起头来，扯起的嘴角有种说不出口的哀伤，「你愿意理解？」</p><p>边伯贤信誓旦旦地点头。</p><p>他看见他的眼神中出现一道稍纵即逝的光，像闪闪灭灭的灯泡，明明暗暗的挣扎着，边伯贤的眼神如此坚定，看上去是真的愿意倾听，金钟大深呼吸了一口气，开始娓娓道来。</p><p>「如果这十几年来，能有一瞬间的欢愉，那肯定就是——我自己的时间了。一开始我只是很喜欢这些东西，他们光光亮亮的，轻轻一划就能使得物体分开，裸露的肌肤也会因为瞬间轻轻一下而出现血，哦血——太美了，我好喜欢血，那种感觉使我疯狂，无可救药。」</p><p>他解开衬衫的钮扣，裸露着半边的肩膀，胸膛上一道道结痂的刀痕，让边伯贤惊得说不出话来，「痛觉让我感觉清醒，为什么人们不喜欢血呢？它是那么好看，对了，除此之外，我还会加上自慰，太舒服了，总让我沉沦，射出精液的一瞬间，我浪叫出来，家里的隔音太好，真是令我庆幸。」</p><p>边伯贤似乎想说什么，却又好像被什么东西噎住了，他盯着金钟大那几近痴狂的脸，不可思议的想着，这真的是他的弟弟吗？</p><p>金钟大仔细观察着他的表情变化，有一种意料之中的坦然，他笑了笑，默默地将原本的情绪收好，渐渐符合了一个干净少年的人设，「失态了，话说到这个份上，你真的愿意理解吗？」他歪着头瞧他，「世界上应该没有任何一个人可以理解怪物吧？」</p><p>「我可以理解，只是我真的……有点惊讶。」</p><p>「伯贤，你可以惊讶，可以不能接受，但我是不会停止的。」这几年来金钟大努力克制自己，不让自己怪物般的真面目被他人发现，所以他寡言，待人客客气气的，总有几分疏离，但正是边伯贤说他愿意理解，他才愿意对他坦白，即使这样真的有些疯狂。</p><p>就在那一刻，他看见边伯贤眼神中极力掩饰的不知所措，突然觉得他有些可爱，脑中不禁升起一个想法。</p><p>04.</p><p>究竟要如何接受怪物呢？</p><p>那就让他也变成怪物吧。</p><p>05.</p><p>少年的好奇心最禁不起撩拨。</p><p>自从知道金钟大的秘密后，他就像个保镳，努力掩饰着自己的异样，为的就是不让他人发现这件事情，与此同时，两人似乎有了心照不宣的小秘密，原本有些距离的关系，也显得亲近不少。</p><p>甚至他也开始想要知道金钟大在做什么。</p><p>起初他不肯告诉他，后来金钟大实在拗不过他，开始带他进入那样充满迷雾的世界。金钟大嗜血的事情，他从小时候就发现了，他看见路边的小猫死掉，看着牠被人移动时那软趴趴又冰冷的尸体，心中没有任何怜悯之心，只是看着上头干涸的血迹，不自觉地咽下了唾液。</p><p>后来长大后从同学间的明示暗示中感觉到性欲的存在，将二者组合了起来，才发现了相得益彰的法子，对于阳具的需要与对血液的渴望，一步步将金钟大变成了怪物，他表面上温润有礼，进退有度，却没想到养成了他这样扭曲的性格。</p><p>金钟大就像边伯贤的启蒙导师，带他进入迷园，他担负起宣泄性欲的主要向导，那种在青春期感觉愉悦却又不得不隐藏的不可言说，引领边伯贤一同踏入怪物的入门路途，一步一步，像在战场上喋血之人，对世俗与礼教的规范充耳不闻，逐渐熟能生巧，甚至能和金钟大抗衡。</p><p>一开始他心有羞愧，虽有心赎罪，但却抗拒不过早已不复存在的理智，边伯贤松脱着缰绳，和金钟大享受着当个怪物的生活，他明明是他的兄长，应该要规劝他走回正当的道路之上，却总是沉沦得不能自已，甚至恨不得将金钟大挫骨扬灰，随后揉进自己的血肉，与之一体。</p><p>世界上最不能与人启齿之事，无非就是性欲的抒发，人们从没想过色情二字，不单单只有色，还有情一个字，若只用其中一字概括，未免显得冤枉。</p><p>十八岁时，金钟大自愿放弃优秀的成绩，投入军人的行列，边伯贤也义无反顾的追随，他们一同在军校生活，在那里，他们当了整整四年的正常人，后来两人长成了身材精壮的男人后，却仍是无法放弃怪物的身分。</p><p>在部队里，金钟大时常会看见边伯贤训练新兵的姿态，他威风挺拔，穿上军装后贴合的身材能展现他优美的曲线，他总是紧紧盯着，彷佛要把他的骨骼给剥出，恨不得能吃他的肉、喝他的血。</p><p>有时，金钟大会在更衣室，跪下帮他口，边伯贤总是仰着头扶着身后的铁柜，一边用力地推着他的头，恨不得他能再用力些，直至到达最高的云层，他才有稍微的满足感存在。</p><p>后来边伯贤意识到自己并不像他如此嗜血，他要的是金钟大的色相，是他帮自己时的迷离与狠劲，是他的身穿军装义正词严却又浪荡的反差感，是他飘飘欲仙的神情，以及醉生梦死的一目了然。</p><p>他要的只有他。</p><p>06.</p><p>但当两个怪物都有了心中所想，势必会两败俱伤。</p><p>07.</p><p>有日金钟大本该回部队，却迟迟没有见他出现，到了下午他终于回来了，被长官破口大骂了将近一个小时，这才拖着疲惫的身躯出来。边伯贤一看见他，正想说什么，却被金钟大拉了过去。</p><p>他们到了少有人烟的一隅，金钟大沉默了很久，最后轻声说了一句：「伯贤，我错了。」</p><p>金钟大怎么突然向他认错？他奇怪的想着。</p><p>「我有了想结婚的人了。」</p><p>边伯贤愣在当地，原本僵硬的脸色瞬间放松，他大笑着拍着对方的肩膀，「呀钟大你这样可不行，这玩笑好笑吗？」</p><p>「我没有开玩笑，」金钟大的表情非常平淡，带着几乎无法察觉的无可奈何，「甚至孩子都有了。」</p><p>身着军装的边伯贤突地伸手一抓，扣住了他的颈脖，时而用力时而放松，神情不定，「你说什么？」</p><p>「说一百次都一样。」</p><p>他伸出手揍了对方一拳，见他的嘴角冒出了血珠，再也不觉得这个玩笑好笑，「金钟大，你他妈搞什么？」</p><p>「没戴套，精虫上脑，下半身思考，先上车后补票，」金钟大站了起来，扯开一笑，颓丧而又耀眼，「你选一个说辞，我都可以。」</p><p>边伯贤更生气了，愠怒的情绪在他脸上迸裂，「金钟大，你不会不知道我爱你吧？你知道的吧，所以你——到底在搞什么？」</p><p>「你爱我吗？」金钟大笑了笑，摸着他的裤裆，「还是你只是需要一个受你摆弄的木偶？」</p><p>「我爱你呀，你不会不知道吧？我为你做了这么多，但是你——做了什么？」</p><p>「如果这样是爱我，我真的承受不起，」金钟大笑了笑，「算了，反正这一切不会改变，你也不需要和我白费唇舌。」</p><p>08.</p><p>怪物和怪物会相爱吗？</p><p>哈，怎么可能。</p><p>09.</p><p>新生儿的出生没有给金钟大带来多大的愉悦，她虽也是血肉，甚至是自己的骨血，可他就是怎么也开心不起来。</p><p>妻子虚弱的躺在病床上，金钟大坐在旁边看着她，全程不发一语，最后还是对方笑道：「辛苦你了。」</p><p>究竟是谁辛苦？他也不知道了。</p><p>「刚生产完，别说话了，好好静养。」</p><p>「伯贤哥来看了吗？」</p><p>「他怎么可能会来？他忙着结婚呢。」</p><p>「哦……」妻子的脸色不太好看，想了想，却还是将埋藏在心底的话说了出口：「这个孩子，你不要也可以，可以让人收养。」</p><p>似乎是意识到自己的语气过于不耐烦，于是收敛了一下，生硬又缓慢地为妻子拢好额前的头发，「当妳和我说有这个孩子，而我决定要结婚时，我就不会不要这个孩子。」</p><p>妻子倒也坦然，「如若不是我，你应该会和他，好好的吧。」</p><p>「别再说这些了，」金钟大显然很是不悦，「没有妳，我也会选择其他女人。」</p><p>「可是你明明是因为把我错认为——」</p><p>「别让我发脾气，」金钟大握着病床旁的把手，语气不容置疑，「我说过的话，不想再说第二次。」</p><p>妻子闭上了嘴，安静地休息。金钟大等着她睡着后，这才起身往外头走去。</p><p>到天台上抽了根烟，金钟大不曾后悔自己的决定，反而为自己的选择感到欣慰，只要他停下这一切，边伯贤也会停止，反正他们也不能一辈子当个怪物，更何况边伯贤的执念不是血液，而是他。</p><p>这太疯狂了，可是金钟大从头到尾都知道。结婚之后，金钟大像往常那样，压抑着自己的本性，好好地当个正常人，他知道妻子对他无爱，只是想要过个好生活，这是她带着超音波照片来时就已经表明的了，于是他觉得两人真是天生一对，各取所需，也不会愧疚或悲伤。</p><p>他和妻子约定好，孩子两人一起悉心照顾，至于她想要找几个男人，他都无所谓，他死后会把所有财产都留给她，彼此互不亏欠，也不枉她陪他演戏一辈子，就当是酬劳吧，挺值的。</p><p>至于边伯贤。</p><p>他当然是不能接受，甚至赌气不见面，还找了个女人结婚，金钟大对此表示没有什么意见，甚至还很开心对方的生活终于步上了正轨，可喜可贺。</p><p>10.</p><p>可是怪物不值得被安慰吗？</p><p>怪物也有感情啊。</p><p>11.</p><p>边伯贤坐在顶楼，不晓得在想什么。</p><p>金钟大半夜睡不着觉，本想上顶楼喝杯啤酒消磨时间，没想到竟遇见了边伯贤，他瞇眼一瞧，叹了一口气，悄悄地走到他的身边。</p><p>「想死吗？」金钟大睨了一眼，五楼，挺高的，不死也半残了，「这个高度还不错。」</p><p>边伯贤笑了，「我看你真是巴不得我死。」</p><p>经过白天的对峙，边伯贤想了许多，兄弟之间也不必有什么和好程序，只要语气变得不再锋利，便是给台阶下的证明。金钟大当然感觉到了，于是坐在他的身旁，像少年时那样，依偎着瞒着母亲偷偷喝酒，还洋洋得意自己是个大人。</p><p>可是当个大人，又有什么好呢？</p><p>「你知道我不说对不起的，而且是你先掐我的。」</p><p>「兄弟之间，说这些太矫情了。」</p><p>「我也没有要和你对不起。」</p><p>「是是是，你脾气好差。」</p><p>边伯贤不知道，包括边母，都绝不会认为金钟大脾气差。</p><p>两人沉默一会，突然边伯贤开了口：「呀，钟大，如果我从这里跳下去，你会像看死掉的小猫那样看着我吗？」</p><p>金钟大心底咖噔一声，突有波澜，却又逼着自己平复，「你知道啊？」</p><p>「我知道，」边伯贤笑了笑，「所以我说我愿意理解，只是当时的确是被吓得不轻。」</p><p>「胆小鬼。」</p><p>「正常人都会吓到的好吗？」他停了停，突然浮上嘲笑的脸色，「不过，我现在是怪物了，也没差了。」</p><p>「……你不是。」</p><p>「怪物不值得被安慰，也不需要他人的内疚，我只是个没有感情的怪物。」</p><p>真的没有吗？</p><p>金钟大抬头望他，见他侧颜温柔，一点都不像怪物，反而有当年的少年模样。</p><p>他突然有股冲动想告诉边伯贤，会有小四月是因为，他把对方错认成了他。</p><p>不该说的，依边伯贤的性子，他绝对会骄傲死。</p><p>「钟大，你爱我吗？」</p><p>「这很重要吗？」</p><p>这不重要吗？</p><p>「问一下也不行。」</p><p>「我不想回答。」</p><p>边伯贤说：「我看你就是想一辈子让我惦念你。」</p><p>有何不可？</p><p>「伯贤，我们来接吻吧。」</p><p>「哈？你开玩笑吧。」</p><p>金钟大不等他回神，偏头吻了过去，温热的舌头相互拥抱，像两个孤寂的灵魂彼此救赎，边伯贤也反客为主，只是这个吻变得毫无章法，杂乱得像没有结构的作文，却也乱中有序。</p><p>边伯贤吻上去的时候只想：去他妈的理智。</p><p>他握住金钟大的手，趁着迷离之际，将他手中好几颗的安眠药给丢掉，感觉到他还想动，便箝制住他的双手，几乎是要用尽一生的力气，不言不语，却用力地喊着爱他。</p><p>那一刻边伯贤忘记了两人之间的矛盾，也忘记了两人都是人夫，世俗的禁锢已经驾驭不了两个怪物，就算是怪物，只要金钟大陪伴着他，他也就认了。</p><p>金钟大见新生儿出生没有喜悦，有了家庭也没有什么特别的感觉，可当他的唇贴上了边伯贤时，他的心脏却猛地燃烧起来，像一把火逼得他无路可退，但他太开心了，他真的无所谓了，边伯贤就是他毕生的欢欣。</p><p>他曾经以为自己是喋血，可到现在金钟大才明白，他恨边伯贤入骨，却也爱他入骨。</p><p>怪物能够相爱吗？嗜血过后仍有感情吗？</p><p>这个问题，边伯贤已经给了他答案。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>